


Blink

by theaveragebear



Series: I Feel Very Pretty [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Follower giveaway, M/M, Pretty Rhett, Rhett in makeup, screw your gender norms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11924205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: Rhett likes to feel pretty.





	Blink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinksLipsSinkShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/gifts), [MythicallyVi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicallyVi/gifts).



"There’s something different about you today.”

Rhett’s been sitting at his desk for about an hour, typing away, clearing out his inbox. He’s noticed the way Link keeps looking over at him, eyes scanning up and down, trying to figure it out.

“Do I? I don’t feel any different.” He shrugs his shoulders and blinks his big eyes at Link, his face the picture of innocence.

“Hm.” Link squints at him before returning to tidying the office.

Rhett smiles to himself, wondering if he should just tell Link, let him in on his little secret. But he decides it’s more fun if Link can figure it out on his own. In fact, he doesn’t even really care if Link ever works it out. He did it for himself, after all, not for Link. But he loves sharing things with his best friend, his partner, so he’s rooting for Link to get it. He knows he’ll be excited by it, too, for a variety of reasons. Because it’s sexy and fun, but also because it makes Rhett happy. And what makes Rhett happy makes Link happy.

So they continue about their routine for the day, attending meetings, outlining the schedule for the week. Rhett can feel Link’s eyes on him and each time their eyes meet, he gives him the same little smile, but nothing else. Link’s gonna have to work for it.

Later that afternoon they’re back in the office, Rhett’s leaning back on the couch, composing a tweet on his phone. Suddenly, Link is right up in his face, hands framing his hips as he peers into his eyes.

“Ohohoho,” Rhett pulls back a bit in shock, clutching his chest, “Hi! Can I help you?” His tone is teasing, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Are you wearing mascara?” Link’s studying his face so intensely Rhett thinks he might pop a blood vessel.

“Took you long enough, I mean, c’mon man. I have blond hair. It’s pretty obvious.”

“I figured it out during that last meeting, but didn’t want to blurt it out in front of everyone. Thought I’d wait til we were alone again.” Link draws back a bit, shifting to lay across Rhett’s lap, resting his elbow on Rhett’s knees and his head in his hand so he can get a good look at Rhett’s face.

“Ah..so…” Rhett’s not sure what he wants to ask. He’s not really looking for approval, but still, he wants Link to like it as much as he does.

“So...it looks _nice_. I didn’t think it was possible for your eyes to get any bigger, but...well...wow. It suits you.”

“D’you think people would notice if I wore it on camera?”

“Well, our audience is pretty observant. Definitely more than me. So, yeah, I think someone would pick up on it. But, if you want to do it, you should. Don’t let other people’s possible judgement hold you back.”

Rhett swallows and sighs as he smiles into Link’s gaze.

“Oh, and Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“You look very pretty.”

Rhett can feel his cheeks blush. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing those words.

“Really? Thanks. I feel very pretty.”

Link laughs at him this time, not in jest, but in admiration. He leans forward to press kisses around his face, down his neck. He whispers into Rhett’s ear, “My beautiful baby,” causing Rhett to turn an even more brilliant shade of red.

Rhett flips him over on the couch and they spend the next hour wrapped up in each other, Rhett finding ways to make Link blush just as deep. 


End file.
